Instant Love
by Miguel Da Corrola
Summary: Iruka and Kakashi fiction . . . There was a party that night everyone invited of course Iruka's too, but he come alone and didn't have anyone to spoke too . . . My first Fic kinda suck . . .


Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO'S, I do not own any characters that Kishimoto's

developed I'm just a poor girl who wrote this fic.

Author's note: WARNING this is a fic based on my fantasy! If you want to protest,

well you can't. Aaaaannnyway . . . This is a shounen-ai (Yaoi) fiction.

means boy's love, boy x boy, boy on boy; etc. Etc. (up to you) Haters DON'T READ!!

Characters: who else besides the lovely dolphin teacher and our great jounin.

(Kakashi. H & Iruka Umino) My fav pairing . . . ///

**Instant love**

The first time I met him, I was impressed by his beauty. And I think; this was a " God's creation" for this world. Nobody can touch him, nor like I can. Only important person can speak to him, laugh with him, and then one day . . .

--DAY ONE--AT NIGHT--

There was a ball, and all of the villagers are invited, from all classes. From the lowest until the highest class. Including me, myself. I was a normal villager, orphaned from a very young age. I don't really remember how it happend. But as long as I can remember I was an orphan. The ball was held in a very luxurious place, although this is a "village". All of the people was very happy. They laugh, talk, and danced together. I started to felt I was the only one who get left behind. Then, when I thought of going home, someone called my name. "Iruka-Sensei." I turned to see who was calling me. "kakashi-sensei . . ." I said with a low voice. "Are you leaving already?" "Uh . . . Yeah, besides I don't think there will be a place for people like me . . . Haha" "Don't say that!" "Eh?" what was that? I felt my face turning red. "Uh . . . I mean . . ." The Jounin felt a little nervous. " Just stay a little bit with ya? ". 'Eh? What was that? What just he said??? He want ME to stay with him?'. "Oh . . . Okay?" I said it without thinking. "Great!" he dragged my hands towards the dancing hall. The Jounin happy tone make me feel comfortable, somehow . . .

--DAY TWO--

I woke up in the morning, still felt a little dizzy. Maybe it was the wine I drank last night. I walk to the bathroom, see my tired face in the mirror then I sighed. 'What happend last night? I don't quite remember . . .' the thought slipped through my heads, but when I tried to remember it my headache became worst so I just take a shower and move along to the academy. I skipped my breakfast because I'm going too late. I ran to the school and made it in time. When I arrive the students already in the classroom so I just begin my class. " Okay, class! Today we're gonna learn about History of Konoha and The Hokage!" The sun was high as he class ended for today. The pupils are leaving one-by-one. " See you tomorrow Iruka-Sensei ! " " Bye Sakura-chan, careful on your way home. " " I will, thanks sensei!" she waved at her teacher. " Bye, Iruka-sensei" " Yes, Ino. You be careful too" " Don't worry 'bout me sensei! Bye! " She ran towards Sakura just for annoy her. After seeing all of his pupils, Iruka was about going home too. Suddenly he felt very dizzy, tired and his headache became very worst. "Urghh . . .!" He try to overcome it but . . . . Brukk! He pass out. "Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei! Can you hear me ?! Oi !" Iruka feel he know this voice but, he was tired . . . So tired, so he close his eyes . . . "Iruka! Damn It!" The silver-haired Jounin carrying the now unconscious Chuunin to the hospital.

--DAY TWO-- AT NOON--

"Ng . . . Mph . . ." When I open my eyes, everything was white. " Where am I . . . ? " I look everywhere, it's nothing but a wide white room. "It's about time you wake up."

"Huh?" "Look, you've got to eat your breakfast so you got a plenty of energy. Not like this time" The silver-haired Jounin came out from his hiding. "You've got me worried you know?" 'Eh? HE'S worried about ME? Is this a hallucination?' " I . . . I'm sorry. I was running late this morning so . . ." "That's not an excuse!" Kakashi raised his tone, showing his anger. " Look . . . The doctor said you work too much and . . ." " I know " I replied with a straight tone. " Just, take a holiday will you? " " I know, but I can't." " ? Why? " the Jounin asked with a more soft tone. " Well, to begin with I'm not like you Kakashi-san. You've got reputation and all and you also the most important man in this village. I've got to work harder or . . ." " Or? " The Jounin asked once again. " Or . . . I can't fulfilled Naruto's and my daily necessities . . ! You know that already don't you . . . " Silece filled the room before Kakashi break the silent " I know that. But this isn't the way to solve it. " " So what would you suppose me to do?! " Tears streams down the chuunin cheeks. " I don't know what I suppose to do ! I can't do anything !! I'm hopeless !!! " " But you did show love to those children " " Eh? " I don't quite sure . . . Is kakashi-san really kiss my tears ? My face blushed, a very deep, shade red. " Just go to sleep . . . " He whispered in my ears. Kakashi . . . THAT HATAKE KAKASHI, son of Hatake Sakumo just KISS ME?! " I need to go now, take care of your self. . . " He smiled at me then leave . . . Leaving the now confused me alone . . .

--DAY THREE--IN THE MORNING--

I look up in the sky, thinking about yesterdays event. Did Kakashi just show his true feelings towards me? My face blushed as I recalled yesterday occurance.

--DAY TWO--IN THE NIGHT--

"The doctor said you can get out tomorrow, good news huh ? " "Aah . . ." Iruka's look at the fullmoon outside the windows. "Look Iruka-sensei, is there anything I could do to help just said it. I'm willing to help." "No, I can't do that" Kakashi stare at me and . . .

_He kiss me__ ..._

_A sweet tender kiss . . ._

" I love you Iruka . . . I always do . . ." I don't quite sure, but I'm positive that now my face is blushing madly . . .

--DAY THREE--IN THE NOON--

"Iruka-sensei!!" "Huh?" "Are you day-dreaming? That's not like you?" the voice calling me back to the reality, " Ehm . . . " " sensei you should go home early today, you look pale " go home? What will I do if I go home now? " You should listen to your student, Iruka-sensei." That voice . . . " Or you can go back to hospital now, check up." I turned around, it's HIM . . . IT'S REALLY HIM. "come, I walk you home." The next time I know I already walk with him and . . . "So . . . This is your apartment? Well I need to go to so--" "Wait!" I grabbed his arm perventing him to go away. "Uh . . . I mean" "Is something wrong Iruka-sensei ?" " I just . . . about yesterday . . . you . . ." " ? " " can we talk more privately? Inside maybe ? " " Oh, fine by me." Then I prepared two cup of tea, one for me and the other one . . . " Wow, this tea very good. How you make it? " " Is it ? " " Yeah . . . It reminds me of my mother's . . . " That's right . . . Kakashi-san was an orphan too . . . Same as me . . . we're both carrying a same burden. " Emm, about yesterday . . . you . . ." " Me . . .? " " You kissed me and said you love me . . . Is that true . . . ? " The jounin cough as he sipped his tea. " Kakashi-san! You're alright?! " " Yes-- ! I'm Fine ! (*cough *cough*) " " I'm sorry, I shouldn't asked you! " " No, never mind ! " " Eh? " " Uh, I mean . . . " The great hatake was now blushing behind his mask ? what a rare sight . . . " Kakashi . . . " I lean forward to him and kiss his lips, The Jounin of course startled at first but he kissed back. I break the kiss and I said, " Was it true? " " Of course it's true! Do you think I will be playing around with my--" " my love? " " Aaargghhh ! You don't have to put it so bluntly !! " I giggled, the great hatake just confessed his feeling? I hope I don't dreaming about this . . . " Ruka . . . " I turned around just to accepy another sweet kiss from him . . .

~Fin~

Sorry it's kinda suck I know that . . .

Soooo what did you expect? This is my first fic of course it's very . . . I don't know, hmm . . . " hard to understand ? " Anyway I will be very grateful if you review this piece of junk o' mine. May be my next fic will be better . . . Bye2 ^ _ ^


End file.
